Taste of the Scarecrow
by Rotten-Boi
Summary: He's my former student. He's married. He has a child. So why? Why are we doing this? There's no way we could be together. Don't tell me you love me. If you do, then I'll start to love you too. (Not very good at summaries.) Yaoi. SasuKaka. Rated T


**AN: I love pairings of all kinds! And SasuKaka/KakaSasu is one of those pairings! I don't know why it took me so long to write a story like this, but i'm doing it now at that's what matters! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Takes place early Naruto Gaiden (not sure exactly of the timeline)**

 **WARNING: Yaoi and adult themes. Don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anyting from the series, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"-eme!"

The one eyed jounin, previous Rokudaime, had to duck out of the way of an oncoming kunai as he opened the door to the Hokage's office. It seemed like the only interesting things going on nowadays only occurred in this office...

"Maa, what's going on now you two? Here I come, your favorite sensei, and almost get taken out my flying sharp and pointy objects. What would you do if I actually got hurt?"

The blonde occupant of the room scoffed, thumping back down in his desk chair, "Yeah right, sensei. You may be getting as old as Baa-chan, but there's no way you could get hurt by a few kunai. Besides, you ducked in time didn't you?" he huffed, arms crossed as he continued to glare at the man he had previously been trying to throw said kunai at.

Kakashi mocked a hurt expression, "You wound me so, Naruto. Here I thought I was your favorite sensei!"

"No way! Ero-sennin was way better than you! When he wasn't doing 'research'...and getting drunk...and leaving me alone in hotel rooms...and stealing money from gama-chan..."

The other two deadpanned. Just what out of that likable about that old sage?

"Maa, anyways, what was the kunai about anyhow?"

Naruto frowned, pointing an accusing finger at his silent best friend, and occasional asshole, "Sasuke just got back from one of his trips outside the village and he's already trying to leave again! He hasn't even stopped by to check on Sakura-chan or Sarada-chan yet! AND, he knocked over my ramen cup! MY RAMEN CUP DAMMIT!" tears gushed from his eyes, "HOW CRUEL COULD YOU BE, TEME?!"

Kakashi let out a chuckled. It was just like his former blonde haired student to mourn over ramen so animatedly...Okay, so Naruto was the only person he knew that actually _mourned_ over a cup of ramen, but that was besides the point.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the cyclops looked over to his other student in the room. As per usual, the Uchiha's face was as stoic as ever. However, his eyes, or rather is one visible one that wasn't hiding behind bangs, bore into his own uncovered eye with an intensity that it almost unnerved the jounin. He tried offering a smile, but the stare only grew more intense, forcing him to look back to his, still crying, student.

"Ano, Naruto. The reason I stopped by was to let you know that Iruka caught Boruto painting the monument again." he smirked, "Now both you and Boruto have to clean it all off."

"NANI?! Why me too?!"

"Iruka said that if you couldn't keep your son from causing the mess, then you will help your son clean it. Good luck. He told me it was neon paint this time."

"Kuso! When I get my hands on the gaki! No ramen for a week!" he cursed, disappearing in an orange flash.

' _He's more and more like sensei each time I look at him...'_ Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi."

Looking to the other, Kakashi had to refrain from jumping back in surprise. Without his notice, his student had gotten so close that the were almost less than an arm's length away. He never pegged Sasuke as someone who invaded others' personal space, so he was truly curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Nani? How can I help you, Sasuke-kun?" he eye smiled.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, "I will be stopping by your apartment later tonight before I leave." he stated simply, promptly vanishing via shunshin.

Kakashi stood there for a minute. Staring at the spot his former student had just stood. Had Sasuke just...asked to visit?

He couldn't contain a smile. Maa, no matter the age, his students were still as cute as ever.

* * *

Aside from the brief meet up in Naruto's office, Kakashi truly hadn't seen much more than a glance of his former students the rest of the day. Of course he, and the rest of the village, had seen Naruto scrubbing furiously at his stone face on the Hokage mountain, his son laughing historically beside him. Then the cyclops had seen Sakura wandering the village with little Sarada at her side, enjoying the cool autumn air. Then there was Sasuke.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He hadn't seen Sasuke since their, oh so in depth, conversation in the Hokage's office.

He chanced a glance at the clock. It was close to 8 at night. Sasuke hadn't been really specific as to the time he'd be showing up...

 _Knock knock knock_

Sitting up from the couch, he made his way to the door, offering a smile up to his 'guest',

"You know I leave it unlocked right?"

"Hn."

Sigh, "Alright then, come on in. Leave your shoes at the door."

Taking a seat back on the sofa, Kakashi watched as the raven made quick work of his shoes, before sitting himself on the couch opposite of him.

They sat in silence for a while. Simply looking at each other. Kakashi had to admit that it was rather unnerving, much like the raven's intense stare in the Hokage's office. What was with the boy and staring at people? You'd think someone who like to keep to themselves wouldn't want to look at other so much-

"Kakashi."

He jumped slightly, "Haa, what is it Sasuke-kun?" he eyes smiled, "I was worried that you were under the impression that I could communicate with you through eye contact alone." he teased, pleased to see the slight twitch in the other's lips.

As if the words let off some pressure in the room, Sasuke allowed his tense shoulders to slouch, leaning back into the cushions in a relaxed manner.

"Gomen. I...wasn't getting my thoughts straight."

The jounin quirked a brow, "Why are your thoughts so jumbled up to begin with?"

He was met with silence.

"Is it what Naruto had said earlier?"

More silence.

"Do you wish to talk about something pertaining to Saukra?"

Silence with a slight frown. Oh? So he was getting close?

He brought his hand to his chin, stroking it in a thinking gesture. Let's see...

"Has it got something to do with me then?"

The other's shoulders tensed full force.

BINGO! 1 point to Kakashi-sensei!

"Maa, so it does have something to do with me? Care telling what it is I've done?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat. He really hated it when the jounin could guess exactly what he's thinking.

He glanced up to the awaiting expression of the scarecrow. He let out a frustrated sigh,

"It's...not something you did _._ Rather, it's something I did, or _want_ to do."

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Kakashi watched as the raven tried to say what was on his mind, only to frown and curse when he fell short. As amusing as the sight was, it was worrisome for the jounin to watch. Sasuke Uchiha, someone who always knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, couldn't say what was on his mind. That was indeed a concerning situation.

Trying to help his former student relax a bit, Kakashi got up, making his way around the small coffee table, and took a seat a comfortable distance apart on the other couch.

"Look, Sasuke. Whatever it is, you can tell-"

A small yelp escaped from cover lips, a single grey eye widening in surprise as the owner found himself pushed onto his back on the couch, a pair of red and purple eyes looming over him.

"O-Oi! What are you-"

"You shouldn't have gotten closer to me...I wouldn't have done this if you would've just stayed away. Now...I can't hold back anymore."

Kakashi was confused until he felt something nudge his legs apart, sliding up until it was pressed against his clothed crotch. His lone eye widened in recognition.

"You...want to have sex with me?"

"...Yes."

"You do understand that you are married." it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And you have a child."

"Yes."

"I'm also male. As well as your former sensei."

"Yes..."

Kakashi looked directly into the other's eyes, the other now visible as the bangs fell to the side,

"Then why?"

It was a simple question. However, to Kakashi, it seemed like the answer was much more complicated.

"...I love you."

Pale lips pressed against covered ones, a hot tongue licking over the offending fabric, forming a damp patch in the center.

Kakashi attempted to push away, and how difficult would it be what with the other man only having one arm, but Sasuke kept his grip firm.

"-suke. Cho...tto! Chotto matte, Sasuke!"

Sasuke allowed the jounin to catch his breath, admiring how the damp fabric of Kakashi's mask now clung to his lips.

Kakashi huffed, eyebrows furrowed, "That doesn't answer my question, Sasuke. Why are you doing this? You say you love me, but you're married, with a child. You have a wife you loves you. You have a family. Yet you come and tell me you 'love me', and try to force yourself on me. Why Sasuke?"

"I have my reasons."

Kakashi's eye(s) narrowed, "I just as well have my own reasons to kick you off right this second. Now tell me what is the meaning of all this. I don't want you doing something you will regret, just to fulfill some sudden urge you might have-"

"This is not some 'sudden urge'."

"Then tell me what it is. I want to understand, Sasuke."

He glanced down at the jounin, searching for something.

He didn't find it.

Straightening himself, Sasuke made his way to the door, ignoring the calls from his former sensei. He only stopped when he felt the other grab the back of his cloak, holding him in place.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he found a very irate jounin with the bottom of his face uncovered.

"After asking to come over, getting here, pinning me down, telling me you love me, and kissing me, you try to just walk away without an explanation?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

The jounin let go of his hold on the cloak as the other turned around, eyes void of emotion,

"I wanted to have sex with you."

Kakashi looked puzzled, "You...just wanted to have sex?"

"Yes."

"So...the whole, "I love you", thing?"

"I only said that so you would let me do it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Though the jounin expected as much, he didn't, however, expect those words to hurt so much.

"I see..."

Sasuke took that as the cue to leave. Turning, he made his was over to his discarded sandals.

"Where are you going?"

"As I told Naruto, I am taking another trip outside the village for a while."

"But I thought we were going to have sex?"

Sasuke's mouth nearly fell open in surprise as he found himself being straddled by his former sensei. He nearly jumped away in surprise when a hot tongue licked the corner of his mouth,

"I...thought you were against this."

Kakashi shrugged, loosely wrapping his arms around the other's neck, "I changed my mind."

"...You know I have a family." it wasn't a question.

"Yup."

"And a child."

"Uh-huh."

"And I was your former student."

"Jeez Sasuke. Do you want to have sex or not?"

Taking that as the official invitation, Sasuke brought their lips together, pleased when he was immediately granted access.

Kakashi allowed himself to be picked up, wrapping his legs around the raven's waist, and carried to his bedroom. He groaned as the other explored the full expanse of his mouth, licking every inch of it.

They pulled apart, panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ho, look who's having second thoughts now." Kakashi grinned, sighing as the other began placing open mouth kisses along his neck.

"I needed to know before we went any further. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stop myself once we've started."

The jounin arched his back as Sasuke sucked a particularly sensitive spot, "Baka. I have let you get this far if I wasn't completely certain."

Sasuke nodded, leaning back up to place a soft kiss on plump lips, "I understand. I won't hold back now."

Kakashi hummed in the kiss, closing his eyes as he allowed his body to be taken over by sweet bliss, "Good. Neither will I."

* * *

Waking up to a throbbing pain in your backside was not the ideal situation.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kakashi looking to his nightstand clock. He sighed, he had slept in. Didn't he have some important meeting to go to today? Oh well, he'll just go in later. Not like anyone will notice.

Sitting up with a bit of trouble, the jounin finally noticed that he was indeed alone in the small bedroom. He sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't known this would happen. Like Sasuke had said, it was sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Deciding not to dwell on the previous night's events, the jounin decided to first take a shower and grab something to eat before attempting to make it to the meeting. It would probably have ended by the time he got there but oh well, gotta show that he made an effort to attend at least.

Just as he was finished getting dressed and ready to leave, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watch.

Turning towards the kitchen, he was startled to see a hawk standing outside the window, giving him an intense stare.

He was going to ignore it, but something told him to at least see what it wanted. So he making his way over, he carefully opened the window to let the bird inside. When it didn't budge, he gave a frustrated sigh,

"Look, I have a meeting to get to, so if you would just-"

The bird then reached under his right wing, retrieving a small scroll of sorts. Kakashi took it wordlessly, almost surprised when the hawk vanished with a poof of smoke. Summoning animals. Of course. What normal bird would come around here, knowing that he had a whole pack of dogs walking around here nearly 24/7?

Shutting the window, Kakashi decided to sit down as he opened the scroll. Inside was no long winded message. No roundabout way of apologizing. No. There was nothing but a short three words.

 ** _I Love You._**

 _ **-U.S.**_

He felt like he should laugh, but instead, he felt hot trails of tears make their way down his cheeks. His body began to tremble, shoulders bobbing up and down with each soundless sob.

 _'I know.'_

* * *

 **AN: I know it got a bit angsty at the end. I wasn't originally going in that direction, but a sad song came on, and well...you know the rest. Anyways, I hope no one got confused at the end, but if you did, feel free to PM me and I'd be happy to explain! And if I get enough requests, I might make a sequel! Thank you to all who read it!**


End file.
